Half
by Sra. Heathcliff
Summary: Depois dele, Samwise Gamgi nunca seria um e inteiro.. Ele sempre seria uma metade do que antes fora. - Deathfic, Sam Centric.


**Half **

"Depois dele, Samwise Gamgi nunca seria um e inteiro.. Ele sempre seria uma metade do que antes fora." _Deathfic_, _Sam x Frodo_.

- Para _Carol Wells_, _Keiko Haruno Uchiha_ e _Violeta Negra_. Espero que gostem!

**-**

**-**

A noite caía na vila do Condado, manchando o céu de um violeta para logo ser apagado pelo negro repulsivo da noite. Samwise temia a noite e tudo que lembrava-o daqueles tempos sombrios, seguidos de dias prósperos em que ele cuidava do jardim, de sua vida, em que os lírios floreciam ao lado das rosas. Mas desde que _ele_ fora embora, as rosas haviam murchado e não haviam florecido nem uma vez mais, nem uma vez sequer.

Então era isso. Ele, Samwise Gamgi, no seu leito de morte, estava com a vida por um fio e não sentia falta de nada, de nada mesmo. O livro repousava a seu lado, e enquanto a noite fria descia como névoa pelos campos, ele sentia o sol de sua vida esvaindo-se junto da luz, perecendo atrás das montanhas – que todas ele cruzara, uma vez.

Sentia-se desamparado, solitário, um peregrino no mundo vasto, um feixe de luz entre a escuridão, um nada em meio a tanta alegria. Ele fora feliz, sim, ele fora. Sua vida fora de uma intensa alegria, apesar de tantas perdas, mas agora que o fim se aproximava, o rapaz sentia como se nada mais fizesse sentido, como se toda a felicidade que uma vez sentira estivesse sumindo, só restando a dor e a saudade.

Onde estava Frodo quando precisava? Estava do outro lado, deixando as terras que tanto amava, entre os elfos e em um mundo completamente novo. Então, ele queria que Sam fosse um e inteiro, decidido apenas com sua mulher, Rosinha, e suas filhas que tanto amava. Mas ele não amava nada naquele mundo mais do que o senhor Frodo, aquele à quem devia a vida e toda a felicidade que já sentira. Completo? Ele ria-se dessa palavra. Depois dele, Samwise Gamgi nunca seria um e inteiro.. Ele sempre seria uma metade do que antes fora.

Deleitou-se com o amargo sofrimento em um banquete de escuridão e sombras, dominado pela velhice entre a penumbra, e um rosto em sua mente não se desfazia nem com os mais atrozes medos: o medo da morte, o medo da solidão. O que viria depois da vida? Um vazio, um breu, um nada? Existiria um céu? Então ele esperava poder encontrar-se com Frodo mais uma vez.

Em um momento de meia loucura, Samwise Gamgi levantou-se de sua cama na toca dos Bolseiro e olhou ao redor. Rosinha ainda dormia, graças aos céus. Abriu a porta sorrateiramente, esgueirou-se pelos corredores e pelas diversas saletas, abriu a porta de entrada e saiu para o frio da noite. Tudo era escuro, a grama não parecia-lhe tão macia ou verde quanto uma vez fora, os elfos não pareciam-lhe mais um sonho tão enorme quanto já fora, as estrelas não pareciam brilhar tanto. Sam cambaleou pelas estradas de terra, pelo Condado que tanto amava, dando risadas em uma alegria falsa.

Uma meia alegria. Ele estava em casa, era casado, era querido, era amado. A felicidade realmente batera à sua porta. Mas a saudade era tanta que jamais o tornaria uma pessoa realmente feliz, e o hobbit sabia que o único causador disso supunha que o estava tornando.. Inteiro. Há, isso nunca. A alucinação tomou conta da mente de Sam, e em um momento de delírio, estirado no chão, ele não teve a dúvida de sentir uma mão tomar a sua, e viu o senhor Frodo parado à sua frente, com um sorriso doce, assim como antigamente.

- Senhor Frodo. – ele murmurou, baixinho. – Você veio me buscar para junto de você, senhor Frodo? Me deixará ir dessa vez?

A imagem dissolveu-se. O antigo amigo não estava lá, ledo engano o dele, ah. Continuou deitado na grama, sentindo-a envolvê-lo como outrora, dando sorrisinhos e observando como as petúnias haviam crescido naquele ano, e como os dentes de leão estavam maiores. Borboletas e vaga-lumes ziguezagueavam pela noite, e o moreno entoou a canção deles, baixo e gravemente.

Breve estaria debaixo da terra, em um túmulo fechado, e diriam que ele fora um "bom amigo". Muitos leriam a história de Bilbo e de Frodo, e saberiam quem ele fora; seria reconhecido como um dos salvadores do mundo, um dos destruidores do Anel e um dos hobbits mais famosos de todos os tempos. Aquilo parecia extremamente irônico para Sam, se o preço dessa fama fosse perder o amigo mais querido.

Claro que ele amava Frodo! Amava-o mais do que a si próprio, e não pensaria um segundo sequer antes de arriscar sua vida por ele. Não era mais jovem e bem disposto e sua mente cansada, é bem verdade, começava a esquecer do rosto do amigo, e a visão que tivera fora o pouco que conseguia lembrar. Mas o toque do Senhor Frodo ele lembrava com muita clareza. Lembrava o tempo inteiro de como eram amigos, de como poderia confiar nele, de como ele teria morrido sem que Sam estivesse ao seu lado, graças àquele veneno de Nazgûl maldito.

Deitado no chão, contemplando as estrelas, ele viu uma que brilhava mais, e deu risada.

- Eu serei sempre um homem incompleto, Senhor. Pois de que adianta o amor da mulher e dos filhos, se perde-se um companheiro tão fiel quanto o Senhor Frodo e que você amava tanto? Morrerei agora, isso é certo, e as pessoas lembrarão de mim como "o Escudeiro" e pensarão "nossa, este hobbit deve ter sido o mais feliz dos hobbits, ou o mais infeliz" sem pensar em quão certos estarão. Mas morro em paz, porque sei que o Senhor Frodo estará esperando por mim em algum lugar além do mundo dos mortais.

E o riso de Samwise perdeu-se na noite, ecoando entre as árvores, um chamado ao desconhecido para tomar-lhe a vida em troca de tornar-se um e inteiro. Pois à metade ele jamais poderia retornar, e quando Rosinha e os outros viessem a falecer, quando a terra fosse devastada e ele tivesse tudo o que tinha agora, mais Frodo, ele finalmente seria um homem completo.

Os lírios, as petúnias e os dentes de leão balançaram ao vento, enquanto uma rosa voou de algum lugar na colina acima e caiu em cima do corpo quase sem vida de Samwise Gamgi. Ele soltou seu último suspiro em uma risada doce, uma risada de alegria de quem sabe que algo bom irá acontecer.

E assim, desfaleceu.

*******

'_Aqui jaz Samwise Gamgi, um bom amigo de Frodo dos Nove Dedos, marido, pai, e um cozinheiro como nenhum outro._' Em algum lugar além da compreensão de humanos, elfos, magos ou Hobbits, Sam deu risada por ver o quão certo estava sobre seu túmulo. Um monte de rosas estava sobre ele e, dando risada, estendeu o braço ao seu companheiro na eternidade, Frodo, e os dois seguiram juntos para o que existiria após.. Tudo.

**

* * *

Nota da Autora: **Oi, minha gente. Tudo bem com vocês? Aqui está uma fanfic realmente inútil, se querem saber a minha opinião, pois não tenho a mínima alegria pelas coisas que eu escrevo. O fato é que, depois de ler os livros, eu e minha amiga decidimos ver o filme do Senhor dos Anéis e começamos a ter alguns ataques com as cenas SamFrodo. Ficamos tipo, super apaixonadas pelo casalzinho, e eu que sou viciada em fanfics nem te conto o quão louquinha para escrever isso eu fiquei.

Quando o Frodo disse: "você precisa ser um e inteiro, Sam." Eu tipo, quase desmaiei. "O QUE? ESPERAÍ, QUERIDO, O SAM SÓ SERÁ INTEIRO SE VOCÊ ESTIVER JUNTO COM ELE! ELE PODE ESTAR DIVIDIDO ENTRE A AMIZADE E O AMOR PARA COM ROSINHA E O RESTO, MAS SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE O QUÃO IMPORTANTE É PARA ELE?" eu indignada e a _Tsubaki LKM_, minha amiga, nem aí para o fato dos dois se separarem. Ela acha que essa fic não está animada, mas como um drama vai ser animado? Sei lá. rs :D

Aí, enquanto ela dormia, eu peguei e escrevi na rede mesmo. Estava devendo uma fanfic de natal (é, eu sei, que atrasada!) para _Carol Wells_, _Violeta Negra_ e _Keiko Haruno Uchiha_, é fato, e eu devia dar uma de "Naruto" para elas, mas parece que minha inspiração não vai voltar tão cedo, portanto dedico esta fanfic à essas doces criaturinhas que eu amo tanto.

Desculpe, sinto muito, "Naruto" já era na minha cabeça, estou sem criatividade. Quando voltar de férias (yeah, é um saco total ter de ficar indo de lanhouse em lanhouse e ver que uma é mais péssima do que a outra), farei uma capa bem caprichada para _Half_ *-* Yeah, não acho que vá ter muitos comentários, MAS..

xoxo :*  
Nina-chan.


End file.
